


It all worked out

by Malecftw



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: CAOS imagine, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina - Freeform, F/M, Ross Lynch - Freeform, caos, chance perdomo fluff, chance perdomo imagine, chance perdomo x reader - Freeform, chilling adventures of sabrina imagine, gavin leatherwood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecftw/pseuds/Malecftw
Summary: Requested on Tumblr: Could you perhaps do a Chance Perdomo x fem!Reader where she’s in the cast of CAOS and Chance and her become best friends. They both like each other but they think the other person doesn’t like them like that. Plus the whole fandom wants them to get together? I know it’s long srry*not proofread*
Relationships: chance perdomo - Relationship, chance perdomo x reader
Kudos: 2





	It all worked out

‘Cut!’ the director yelled straight after you and Chance shared an intense ‘impending doom’ kinda look. Your face softened as did his and he held his hand up for a high five. You quickly obliged and accepted the hug he offered after. ‘We killed that scene!’ He sang into my ear. My giggles filled the set as he slightly lifted me off of the ground. It was kinda our thing after a heavy day of shooting.

He scratched the back of his head after he put you down. ‘Hey, you wanna come back to my place? Me and the boys are getting pizza and are just gonna chill out.’ He didn’t let your bewildered look shake his confidence as you said: ‘Now? It’s 4 AM? What are Ross and Gavin even doing up so late?’ Chance shrugged. ‘4th of July weekend, everyone’s got a couple days off so we figured why not.’

You pretended to think about it, even if you already knew the answer. He saw straight through you but still played along. ‘Pleaaase. It’ll be fun.’ Your stomach imploded with butterflies as he nudged your side.  
You jokingly rolled your eyes. ‘Fine…’ He fist-bumped the air as his energy went back up, speeding off to the makeup trailer to get all the fake blood off of him.

A sigh escaped your lips as you trailed behind him, checking your phone for the entire walk to the trailer. Sometimes filming for 10+ hours made you feel disconnected from the world. So much could happen during the time you were working. It’s just one of many things you and Chance bonded over during your time on Sabrina.

‘Finally, he wouldn’t shut up about you.’ You were met by the voice of one of the makeup artists as you closed the trailer door behind you. You smirked and looked at Chance’s reflection in the mirror he was sitting in front of, sheepish look plastered on his face. ‘Is that so?’ You teased as you went to sit down, the makeup artist quickly making work of turning you back into yourself, leaving your character on the shelf for the night.

You could hear the laughter and guitar strumming from outside as you saw Ross and Gavin sitting on Chance’s balcony. You immediately had their attention since there wasn’t another soul outside that evening. ‘Your neighbors are going to be pleased.’ You stated, eyeing the two boys that were disrupting the oh so peaceful night. ‘Eh, it’s a new apartment complex, barely anyone’s moved in yet. We’re good.’ You nodded, staying silent.

As Chance pressed the floor number you let yourself fall against the side of the lift, a yawn uncontrollably taking over your features. ‘You know I could just order you something and we can go to bed if you’re that tired.’ You shook your head, waiting for the yawn to end. ‘Nah, when’s the next time we’ll get this much time off at the same time. We should really make the most of it and chill now that we can.’

‘Look what the cat dragged in,’ Ross said smiling at Chance, before looking at you fondly. ‘And you brought in a stray.’ You scoff. ‘Watch who you’re calling a stray Lynch.’ He giggled and fell backward on the couch as you jumped him, completely crushing him under the weight of his guitar and you. ‘Yo, how are you still awake, are you like a vampire or something.’ He joked, readjusting his position so your head was now in his lap and his guitar in the hands of Gavin. ‘You’re on the wrong show buddy.’ He smiled down at you. ‘For now at least.’

‘Right, y/n stop flirting with our costars. What’d ya want for dinner, or breakfast,…’ Chance said, a serious tone evident in his voice as he scoured the internet for restaurants still open that deliver. ‘1. I am not flirting. 2. You pick.’ Chance sighed, trying to hold in his eyeroll. ‘Helpful as always,’ which quickly led to getting a pillow thrown at him.  
Gavin gave you a glass of water, smirking at both you and Chance. ‘Chance you should really take that as a compliment, y/n never trusts Ross or I to pick her food for her.’ ‘Yeah cause you’re idiots and would mess it up,’ you said as a matter of factly while taking the glass from his hands and sitting up.

‘At least Chance knows what he’s doing.’ Your hands slide over his shoulder after you made your way off of the couch and towards him. ‘Woah you are so tense, you should take a hot shower.’ Chance readjusted his position in the chair and smiled up at you. ‘I’m fine really, just keep rubbing that spot.’ You swore you saw his eyes flash from your eyes to your lips but he played it off well. ‘Well, Mr. Perdomo, if you want me to be your masseuse you should’ve asked my price first.’ You whispered teasingly in his ear. You don’t know if you were overstepping any boundaries but you felt fierce all of a sudden. If things didn’t work out, you could just play it off as being playful.

Chance audibly swallowed, ‘I’ll make sure the right compensation is received.’ His thick, warm accent making its way into your ears, flowing through your veins like warm honey. You’d completely forgotten about the two other boys until a flash went off and pulled you of your moment. ‘Gavin are you kidding me.’  
Ross was facepalming himself and Gavin turned a whole other shade of red you’d never seen on him.

‘Can I post this, the fandom will go nuts.’

Chance spoke up, voice raspy. ‘Not until I’ve kissed her.’

This made Ross look back up and you look down at Chance in surprise.

‘Well, when are you going to kiss me?’ You asked, still careful to not mess things up.

‘Remember that compensation we were talking about.’

You nodded, too excited, stressed, and infatuated with the man you were facing.  
Chance took your nod as his cue and he slowly came in closer, lips finally touching after months of fantasizing about it. It was slow, sensual and sweet. He was a damn good kisser which you weren’t surprised about.

The next day when you woke up, your notifications were going crazy. Gavin had left the entire fandom guessing your relationship status after he posted the pic.

You didn’t mind teasing them a little though. After all, things worked out and if they continued to work out, it wouldn’t be a secret for very much longer.

It all worked out.


End file.
